


Estações

by allec_rameht



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drarry, M/M, Pinhão, Seasons, Spring, Summer, Winter, estações
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Harry realmente estava fodendo com a sua sanidade."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	1. Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Essa fic é composta por 4 drabbles de 100 palavras, cada uma representa uma estação do ano... A POV é em 3ª pessoa, mas cada estação é focada em uma personagem... Primavera e Outono mostra o ponto de vista do Draco e Verão e Inverno mostra o do Harry. É isso ai e espero que gostem ♥

Malfoy nunca esteve tão desesperado em toda sua vida! Estava tanto tempo sem ver aqueles olhos que não tinha mais certeza se aquela situação era mais um fruto perverso de sua imaginação...

Harry realmente estava fodendo com a sua sanidade. E de uma maneira tão intensa que o loiro não sabe se está fatigado ou louco.

Draco aproximou-se do moreno deitado próximo ao lago. O grifinório abriu seus olhos ao sentir um toque suave em sua bochecha, sorrindo e revelando suas írises tão verdes quanto a grama que o rodeava... E então o sonserino sequer se lembrava do seu próprio nome. 


	2. Verão

Estava _muito_ quente. Tão quente que Harry tinha certeza que era o calor que estava o fazendo ter pensamentos tão pervertidos sobre o loiro... Ou talvez fosse o calor que estava deixando Malfoy mais sexy que o normal.

Potter _não_ conseguia se controlar... Draco já estava ficando assustado com a voracidade que o moreno tocava sua pele, beijava seus lábios, se apertava contra ele. Era tudo _selvagem_ demais... _Quente_ demais.

Mas apesar desse calor intenso e o sonserino estarem realmente _fritando_ o seu cérebro, ele estava feliz, porque nunca, em toda sua vida, imaginou ver Draco Malfoy gemendo como gemia. 


	3. Outono

Malfoy retirou uma folha seca que caiu sobre Harry. O moreno apenas sorriu sem desviar os olhos do céu. O loiro pôs-se em cima do outro com um sorriso travesso.

Beijou-lhe o maxilar e com a ponta de seus dedos, tocou aqueles cabelos negros. Draco realmente _amava_ o grifinório, mas nunca que o orgulho o permitiria contar isso a alguém...

E sem que percebesse, o sonserino estava prestes a adormecer, com todas as doces lembranças se repassando em sua mente. Sentiu mãos quentes rodearem o seu corpo, e quase como um reflexo, soltou seu segredo ao vento: “ _Eu te amo_ ”.


	4. Inverno

Harry caíra em cima de Malfoy sobre a neve. O moreno não conseguia parar de rir das caretas que o outro fazia... Era tão _terrivelmente_ adorável!

Potter não pôde deixar de reparar como o loiro fica absolutamente mais bonito no inverno... Sua tez fica roseada, seus lábios clamam por calor e seus olhos céu hibernais tornam-se mais quentes... Era tudo um complô para enlouquecer o grifinório!

Harry levou uma de suas mãos até a bochecha do sonserino, que o olhou surpreso. O moreno sorriu e aproximou seus lábios aos de Draco, logo após responder _aquela_ frase outonal: “ _Eu também te amo_ ”.


End file.
